Rogue's Love
by Falling Suicide
Summary: Rogue finally meets someone she can touch and it's....Remy! (aka Gambit) Rating for implied content


Hello all! Did ya miss me? I know you're probably mad at me. But my computer got a virus and right now, I have a major writer's block. I got this one really good idea though, and I didn't want to put it to waste. It's a songfic for Rogue and Remy. Anyways, there's one thing you need to understand. For some reason, Rogue's powers don't affect Gambit. Anyways, here it is.   
  
Oh, and please don't take offense if (more like when -_-* ) I totally butcher their accents.  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own any X-men characters. The song , Rainy Day Man is by Patricia Tollett.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
For as long as Rogue could remember, since she first found out that she couldn't touch anyone, she had dreamed of someone special. Someone who wouldn't think she was a freak, and who could hold and kiss her. As she grew up, her dreams got more mature. Every time she saw Jean and Scott sharing a kiss at night, or any time one of the other girls talked about their boyfriends, she felt lonely. She was surrounded by friends so close, they were like family, but she wanted more. She wanted to be able to have someone love her. But they could never truly love her if they could never touch her. That was what she was. The Untouchable. She started fiddling with an ace of spades she had around her neck. She had thought she loved Logan, but she didn't. Not really. But she did have him to thank for her one night of dreams.   
  
Flashback:  
  
When I think about the first time  
  
I thought I found someone who cared for me,  
  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
  
She walked into the training room to find Logan. When she got there, she heard another voice. There was some laughing, then it all became quiet again. Suddenly she heard a small female voice. "Logan? How come you never asked me to marry you?" She said. "You know that I would outlive you. I can't take the pain if someone gets to close to my heart again." (I know, totally OOC) "I don't care! I love you! I want to be to be with you." There was a tense silence, and then, "I love you Amanda." She ran away from the door crying. She ran out the front door into the rain. (Let me stop to say: I KNOW THIS SOUNDS CORNY, BUT IGNORE IT AND GET ON WITH THE STORY!)  
  
Rogue ran for as long as she could. The trees tore her sleeves and ripped her gloves and pants, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She just kept running until she left the Xavier institute and ran to a forest. Her sheer over shirt was completely gone and her gloves were nearing the same shape. Then, she ran into someone. She stopped, stunned at the feel of someone holding her arms with bare hands.   
  
Rainy day man  
  
On your shoulder I cried  
  
When my first brush with love   
  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy Day Man (Rainy Day Man)  
  
"Well now, wat's a pretty little chere doin' out hea' all by ha'self in de rain?" She heard a voice ask. She just broke down. She started to cry on the man's shoulder. He seemed taken aback for a moment, then he wrapped her in a warm, comforting embrace. Slowly, she stopped crying and leaned into the man. "Come now, Chere, lets get out a' de dark and de rain. I got 's a fire star'ed righ' ova' hea'."   
  
  
  
He led her over to a small sheltered fire. As she began to dry off, he came over with a hot drink for her. She felt him watching her. As she looked up, she blushed because of how close they were. Then, he kissed her.   
  
Amazing feelings coursed through her. Tentatively, she returned the kiss. Slowly, tenderly, he began to take her shredded clothes off. He removed his own clothes, and they laid down together on a pile of leaves, warmed and dried by the fire. She felt herself growing warm, deep in her center. Then, he was filling her, and she knew what it felt like to truly be loved. She felt herself being spun higher and higher in a whirlwind of ecstasy. Then, she exploded like a million fireworks. Shortly after, Remy followed her and they lay next to each other, listening to the rain for a while.   
  
As she was drifting off to sleep, she thought she heard him say "I luv ya' Rogue. Wait fo' me." She was to tired to try to make out the cryptic message. When she woke up the next morning, she found his jacket and an ace of spades sitting next to the burned out fire. She took them and left. She was dreaming of the day when she would see him again, but wondering if she even could.  
  
Rainy Day Man,   
  
you're much more than a friend  
  
I would give anything   
  
just to see you again   
  
Rainy Day Man  
  
Rainy Day, Rainy Day Man  
  
Always been the one to see me through  
  
End Flashback  
  
"... and that's it for today's lesson." Finally, class is over.   
  
  
  
"Hey, Rogue, wait up!" Kitty yelled to her. She stopped walking and waited for Kitty to catch up with her. "What do ya' want?"   
  
"Well, Professor Xavier wanted me to tell you to see him after school. Said something about you spacing out a lot lately. Anyways, I like totally have to go now. See ya later!" Then, she ran over towards Jean.  
  
  
  
As Rogue was walking back to institute, she wondered what the Professor would say if he found out her secret. She just wouldn't let him, or anyone, find out. They all knew he worked for Magneto, but it wasn't his choice. He was a good person, she just knew it. But she didn't think the other X-men would believe her. But how would she block the Professor without him knowing she was hiding something? Before she could find an answer, she realized she was already halfway up the stairs to the Professor's study.  
  
  
  
When she knocked on the door, she heard him say "Ah yes, come in Rogue." She walked in and closed the door behind her. "Rogue, I've noticed you've been a bit, distracted lately. Is there anything you want to talk about?" "No, not really Professor." I replied, lying. "Well, let me know if something's bothering you." She felt a slight tugging at the back of her mind, and started to think really hard about a brick wall. Just a brick wall, her own version of a mental shield.   
  
"Alright Rogue, you may leave now. Just remember my study is always open if you feel you need to tell me anything."   
  
"'K Professor. Ba'"  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Ok. First chapter. . . done! I have to upload it later. See the little button at the bottom of the page that says 'Submit Review'. . . click it and I get a present. I'm gonna actually respond to reviews in this one.   
  
In other words, in a few days she'll be too lazy and forget all about it.  
  
Hey! No fair! You're not allowed to use the body till I'm done typing!!!  
  
She's done. Bye. 


End file.
